1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scheduling software jobs and managing power in a datacenter.
2. Background of the Related Art
The amount of power consumed by the equipment in a modern datacenters represents a significant expense, even in relation to the cost of the equipment itself. A modern datacenter may include as many as tens of hundreds of high-power, rack-mounted servers disposed in high-density enclosures. Management of the power consumed by this equipment is an important consideration in the design and operation of any datacenter.
Attempts to optimize power consumption may be multifaceted. On one level, for example, power consumption may be reduced by improving datacenter layout and component selection. On another level, the design of individual components can affect the overall efficiency of a server or other device. Power management solutions may include both hardware and software aspects aimed at improving various aspects of power utilization.